VH1: Behind the Gundam Star
by Tiana
Summary: I've seen so many G-boys (like a boy band) fics, I added what I though happened after all the pop star stuff. Warnings: shounen-ai (3x4), yaoi reference (1x2), addiction, and death.


VH1: Behind the Gundam Star  
------------------  
Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing, VH1, or VH1 programming. Don't mind the typos/ -_- . Oh yeah, I never wrote anything about the G-boys, I just see that alot, so....I'll finish it all off. I don't know if it's been done. I'm sorry if it has.   
  
This Fic is deticated to Umi Sakura, better know as my best real life friend, Gaby. This is for you, girl! Go shoe phones!  
----------------  
  
Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton three of the famous singers in the famous boyband, The G-Boys, sit in chairs, retelling how only 3 years ago, in AC 201, the lives of 5 pilots changed. They weren't pilots. They were Pop Stars.   
  
Heero smiled at Quatre and Trowa. It was good to see them, but Wufei and Duo weren't there. The had never been involved since the 'incodent'. Heero began retelling the story, along with Quatre and Trowa. It was a hard story to start, but it needed to be told. It was the truth, in which no one knew about.  
  
The war had been over many years now, and finally, the 5 Gundam pilots had gotten back together. It was nice to see everyone, Heero recalls. Heero was dating Relena at the time, but things went down hill when she had their son and daughter (twins), and Heero left her for Duo Maxwell the lead singer of the G-Boys. Next to join the group was Trowa Barton, who met Duo and Heero when they were out club hopping. Trowa was told to meet Wufei there, and conicidentally, Wufei ended up joining. The last one to join was Quatre, and he'd fallen for Trowa.  
  
"We started practicing only weeks after we'd met up again," Trowa says. "Quatre and I taught everything about how to read music sheets and Duo taught us how to dance. Heero kept us going. We were not allowed to just walk away and give up. Wufei encouraged us to do better than we ever thought we could."  
  
Quatre nods at this. "I remember how Duo and Heero would write some of the songs. Thats before they were using drugs and drinking. The songs were bad, really bad. Most about how they loved each other. We couldn't produce any of them because they were not suposed to be openly homosexual. This was just something that we kept secret. Trowa and I did, but those two...I never thought they could."  
  
The band practiced for a full year, and were sighed by Pop Star records. Their first CD was full of dance music and duets between Heero and Duo and Quatre and Trowa. They'd sold millions of copies and by the end of AC 201 they were multi-millionares. They were not as happy as they once were. Things had been corrupted quite a bit sometimes. That's when Duo started doing herion, so that he could go on, having this life with excitment other than the fame, parties, and the girls. Heero tried it, because Duo had. Duo said it's this feeling you'd only get from sex, and it may be better than sex. It was, Heero admits, yet he'd had a better idea. Sex with Herion. Could that be any better?  
  
Heero explains the situation; "We had been shooting up, and I came up with this idea, that for the most amazing sex we'd ever had, we could have sex while on drugs. I'll tell you, Duo, never being dominate enough to make me recive enjoyed it so much. The sounds he'd made. Music to my ears! Sometimes I wonder if they were pain or excitment. I remember when he'd get on all fours, and say, 'Hee-chan' give me all ya' got!' and I would. Those words alone aroused me into this...animal. I just wanted to fuck him like an animal too."  
  
Things weren't all about drugs. Quatre and Trowa were drinking, and Wufei was just plain mean.  
  
Trowa sighs, " Quatre and I had been drinking. I forced it on Quarte....I mean he loved the tea. He really loved the tea. And I just switched him to alcohol. We did some pretty stupid stuff. I mean, sure the attraction was there, but," Trowa pauses, keeping the tears he may have shed back. "But we had opened up once the alcohol was in our systems. Quatre was a completly differnt person. So much more dominate. I liked it when I was drunk, but the morning later when I was sober I hated it. I hated me."  
  
Quatre recalls many times when he heard a ringing sound. "I always wondered what it was, until this one day," Quatre smiled and tears nearly fill his eyes. "Wufei was like the classic James Bond, answering his shoe phone. He was this huge bussiness man. Stock market, foregin market, very political. But of course, not anymore. Heh, that was one of many odd things Wufei'd do. Back then he was heartless. I mean, he had this horrible temper. I don't think it was drugs or alcohol which caused it. It was stress, and pure addiction to things that were not our band."  
  
Heero nodded. "I agree. I mean it didn't help that we were old enough to do the drinking and were daring enough to try the illegal stuff. I remember Duo and I got caught once. We were thrown into jail. Thankfully, our very own 'Mr. I answer a shoe phone' got us out. Though he brought us to this clinic for help. He was money grubbing. Anything that he could do to put into the stock markets, he'd do. I'm pretty sure if we were found to be drug addicts, we'd got more money really. People those days didn't care. Drugs could of then been 'the new thing'. So Duo and I were in the clinic. Duo had smuggled in some stuff. I will never know how. I mean, we were thouroughly searched. He had some acid, speed, and some anti-depresants. Prozac I think. I don't really know. We soon relized that we couldn't conserve our smuggles so we decided to leave. No one could stop up. I'd kill them if they tried."  
  
Quatre looked down at his shoes while he told the next part of the story. "Not many people really liked Wufei. He had just gotten too mean. He was disliked by many of the contries. A foreign ambassador from China decided that since Wufei was of that nationality, it'd be his responsibity to kill this monster. So....Trowa...Go on. I can't."  
  
Trowa hugged Quatre. It was a caring hug. Something a lover would do for his love. "Allright," Trowa said quietly and calmly. "The ambassador show Wufei, and he did not survive. All his skills were abolished when he change." Quatre had borken out into tears, because both He and Trowa were there when it happened. "It's true Quatre and I were there. We had been drunk, because we couldn't get help for our problem. We stumbled on stage, and ran to him. I'd fallen, and when I got up, the ambulence had taken him away. We came along with it. I took off Wufei's shoe so I could use the shoe phone to call Heero and Duo."  
  
"I was already there though. Duo had hurt himself while breaking out of the window. He'd cut his wrist badly so we had to get that stitched up. I answered my cell phone and listened calmly as Trowa explained the situation. I told Duo and we ran to the 5th floor of the hospital to see Wufei." Heero continued. "Duo and I were kinda shocked. The bullet had hit Wufei in the chest and I thought he was fine. But he wasn't. I had sat down, and looked at him. Then I heard the loud, straight beep sound. His heart had stopped. Duo and I left the room. He leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor. He buried his head on his knees and he cried. I remember he looked up at me. 'Heero...I don't want to die...Not now.' I understood what he ment. It was sad. I didn't cry. I comforted Duo. He basically went mute for 3 days, until he was asked to speak at Wufei's funeral."  
  
Quatre smiled. "I remember his speech. No one else could have made me cry as much as he did. Talking about how he'd rather have been in Wufei's shoes and how Wufei tried to help him at the worst part in his life. It was touching."  
  
"Yeah. But still, what he did would never hurt Heero more ever," Trowa added. "Anyways, when we get to that part, Heero'll tell you. We did continue as a Pop Band, adding a replacement, Milliardo Peacecraft to our band. We soon relized that that Wufei couldn't be replaced. We kicked Milliardo our of the group."  
  
"Things weren't getting better for Duo and I. We were hooked on heroin. We'd tried any drug we ever wanted. Whatever it was, we knew we could afford it. Extasy was a favorite of Duo's. I was fond of pot myself. We couldn't stop. At least Quatre and Trowa were trying to stop drinking. They said it wasn't worth dying over. They were completely right too. But we were so addicted to the narcotics. They made us feel happy when we were so down we could have commited suicide. I don't even understand sometimes how we felt that way. We were bad before Wufei's death, but now it was worse. I still don't know what had been so bad before. I may never know."  
  
Quatre looked up from staring at his shoes. Trowa was still embracing him. "And of course, quitting alcohol was hard too. Narcotics had you addicted, but we were able to stop. It was such a good thing. Because what happens next may have made me an addict. Heero...Time to tell."  
  
Heero nodded. He was actually crying. He wiped tears from his face but the tears just came rolling down. "Duo had gone into a state of depression, so he was taking some anti-depresants. He was also talking extasy, and shooting up on Heroin. He just couldn't take it I guess. I mean, I though He'd be fine. He'd done all of that and more before." Heero paused. "Then, By the end of AC 202, New Years Eve, we'd put out another 2 CD's, and hit the major big time, Duo and I were in this hotel room. Just sitting around. He started asking me, that id he were to die, would I still love him. I replied that I would love him and only him. He went on telling me that he didn't think he could go on; basically that he was going to die...and very soon at that. I put my arm around him and he was crying into my chest. Next thing I know, the sound of his crying was not heard. He had died. His tiny body couldn't take it. I held his corpse in my arms, and looked at him. He was so peaceful. He looked purly happy for once. I remember smiling and then my tears hit his soft and pale face. I resed his corpse on the bed and called the hospital. They came over and took him away. He was really gone."  
  
Trowa continued, as he knew Heero couldn't go on. Heero's voice was going. "The day of the funeral Heero, Quatre, and myself all wore our black tuxs' and a black rose, because Duo was, and will always be The God of Death. Heero had this Red rose too. He put in the open casket. He smiled again, as he put in the red rose. I guess he knew Duo was happier that way. Quatre was crying too. It was so sad to see anyone like that. I never cried, but i knew I was holding back the tears, just like with Wufei."  
  
"Trowa, Can I tell the last part?" Quatre asked, and Trowa nodded. "With the loss of two of our members, the one who got out of trouble, and the lead singer who was deeply loved by Heero, we ended the band. We never stopped making music, its just we're not going to tour, put out CD's or anything like that. We live normal lifes really."  
  
Heero nods. "I've given up drugs and everthing. Before I see Duo again, I want to live to tell him how the rest of my life was. It's quite too early too meet up with him. I know he's proud of me. I know he also knows they'll never be anyone else."  
  
"That's the less detailed version of our story," Quatre said. "We could have told you about the touring, and the lonelyness, but that's not really what was very important..."  
  
Fin.  



End file.
